


even out of view

by leedeeloo



Category: Planet Booty (Band), TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: M/M, and dylan being insecure about that, and the CRUSHING WEIGHT OF MORTALITY, established relationship(s) - Freeform, fluff tho, havve and sungs relationship is discussed and defined explicitly but no havve is not in this, it all ends happy i promise, this is about polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedeeloo/pseuds/leedeeloo
Summary: Dylan and Sung are dating. Sung and Havve are married. Dylan is having some feelings about that one night.





	even out of view

Sung was using Dylan as his pillow for the night, arm across his chest, peacefully settled. 

Until Dylan shifted, nudging Sung, deliberately prodding him in the shoulder. 

“Hey,” Dylan whispered, “you awake?”

“Yeah,” Sung mumbled. He slid off Dylan’s shoulder, resting his head on the cool pillow. “What’s up?”

Dylan stayed on his back, quiet, staring at the ceiling. His arm was still under Sung. 

“I’m just worrying, I guess. About us. But not us.” He worked his arm out from under Sung, sat up, sheets falling into his lap, folding his arms across his knees. Sung rolled over onto his back, placed his hand on Dylan’s hip, waited for him to go on. 

When he didn’t, Sung asked, “what do you mean?”

Dylan’s mouth opened and then closed. His shoulders inched up in the smallest shrug. “Like, you’re here, sleeping with me, even though you and Havve are, like…” A bigger shrug that stayed at its peak. “You guys keep telling me it’s fine, but what if it’s not, what if I’m driving you two apart and--”

“Hey,” Sung said as he sat up, arm wrapping around Dylan’s shoulders. “That’s not something you need to worry about.”

“Why wouldn’t I worry about you?” Dylan asked, staring straight ahead. He dug his fingers into the flesh of his arm, squeezing himself like a stress ball. “If me being with you breaks you and Havve apart, that’s gonna hurt you, and I just couldn’t-- of course I’m going to worry about hurting you, Sung.”

Sung scooted forward, sitting shoulder to shoulder with Dylan. He looked at Dylan’s profile, how even in the dim light he could see the circles under his eyes, the stubble growing in. His hair was mussed, there was a sheen to his skin. 

“How long do you think Havve and I have been together?” Sung asked. He’d never discussed his relationship with Havve in depth with Dylan before; he always got this awkward air to him, and Sung tried not to hear the thoughts that this was something Dylan was intruding on, tried not to pry, but they still snuck in. He’d told Dylan what he needed to know; Havve was his husband, they were committed to one another, and that he was fully aware of Sung’s relationships other than him, fine with Sung doing as he pleased, essentially. 

That got Dylan to look at Sung, and yet again he shrugged. “A long time?”

“How many years?” Sung corrected.

“I-I dunno. Fifty?”

Sung held back the urge to laugh.

“We’ve been together for about a thousand years.” Sung smiled at Dylan’s wide eyed expression. “I’ve had relationships like this before. We both have. We’ve-- there have been people that I connect to for anything from a single night to decades. If you were gonna break me and Havve apart, we wouldn’t have made it this long. It’s a very Earthen sentiment, I know, but it  _ is _ supposed to be til death do us part.” Sung leaned against Dylan, trying to be a comforting presence. “What Havve and I have should be more sure to you than the ground beneath your feet. Even if we weren’t in love, if I decided to focus all that on you, we’d still be partners, you wouldn’t come between anything.” 

Dylan was comforted some, but there was still something else there. Something skittering around his mind, even as he nodded, said okay, leaned against Sung. He didn’t make any motions to go back to sleep, to move from his position. 

“You’re still worrying.”

“Using your alien powers is cheating,” Dylan said with a laugh. 

Sung rubbed Dylan’s back, smoothing and rumpling his undershirt. “C’mon,” he urged. “Keep talking.”

Dylan leaned back, pressing against Sung’s hand, the pressure. “That just makes me feel temporary,” he admitted, “like-- the end is just looming for us.”

Sung hummed in acknowledgement. 

“Everything has to end, Dyl.”

“I know, but--”

“No, listen,” Sung insisted, keeping his voice low, forcing Dylan to quiet down and pay attention, “as soon as anything starts, it has an end waiting for it. Relationships will fizzle out, people will die, stars burn out and consume the planets around them. But then it all gets reborn.” 

They came apart a little, Sung got a little louder. 

“You learn something new about yourself after a break up, what you need from people, a new way to look at things. Bodies give nutrients to the land they lived on, they become a literal part of the world again. Stars die and release all that energy, all those atoms, back into the universe, letting it all clump together in new and wondrous ways.”

He leaned forward, Dylan sat up a little straighter, letting his arms come to his sides, a hand between him and Sung on the mattress

“I’m not saying you have to be happy when things end, not at all. Just… I got a lot happier when I accepted that everything has its own lifespan, and I could enjoy what I had when I actually had it.” Sung leaned into Dylan’s space, looking up at him with a smile. “If I brought you flowers,” he started, noticing the way Dylan’s eyes crinkled in the beginnings of a smile, “would you ever just worry about how they’re going to dry up and get thrown away and rot?” Dylan started to smile; lopsided, turning his face towards Sung’s. “Or would you rejoice in their beauty, their scent?”

It was a kiss, a peck, their teeth bumping together, both of them grinning into it. Dylan put his arm around Sung, pulled him close to his chest, rubbing his arm, shaking him a little. Sung nestled against his collarbone, smelled his skin, how he needed a shower. 

“You ready to go back to sleep?” Sung asked after a moment of quiet.

“Not yet,” Dylan whispered, “I wanna enjoy this moment while I got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS A FULL YEAR AGO WOW  
i dunno. uhm. i dont think i was fully settled on my characterization of Dylan, and the dynamics of their relationship, but everyone whos read this has really liked it so what do i know apparently?  
let me know how this strikes you


End file.
